Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication devices and further to protective headgear.
Description of Related Art
As is known, wireless communication devices are commonly used to access long range communication networks as well as broadband data networks that provide text messaging, email services, Internet access and enhanced features such as streaming audio and video, television service, etc., in accordance with international wireless communications standards such as 2G, 2.5G, 3G and 4G. Examples of such networks include wireless telephone networks that operate cellular, personal communications service (PCS), general packet radio service (GPRS), global system for mobile communications (GSM), and integrated digital enhanced network (iDEN).
Many wireless telephones have operating systems that can run applications that perform additional features and functions. Apart from strictly wireless telephony and messaging, wireless telephones have become general platforms for a plethora of functions associated with, for example, navigational systems, social networking, electronic organizers, audio/video players, shopping tools, and electronic games. Users have the ability to choose a wireless telephone and associated applications that meet the particular needs of that user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,539,935, 6,589,189, 6,826,509, 6,941,952, 7,570,170 and published U.S. Patent Application number 2006/0189852 describe systems that attach accelerometers to a protective helmet, either on the exterior of the helmet itself, or on the surface of the pads forcing sensors into direct contact with the wearer's head. Some use a single sensor (1, 2 or 3 axis), while others use sensors positioned at various locations on the head or helmet. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,509 that describes a specific orientation of the accelerometer's axis with respect to the skull of the wearer and describes a method that estimates the point of impact contact, the direction of force applied, and the duration of an impact in terms of its acceleration. The method of calculating these parameters applies an error-minimizing scheme that “best fits” the array of accelerometer inputs. The common goal of all such systems is to determine if an impact event has exceeded a threshold that would warrant examining the individual involved for signs of a concussion and possible removal from the activity. Some systems combine the impact threshold information with some form of follow-up physiological evaluation such as memory, eye sight, balance, or awareness tests. These tests purportedly determine if a concussion has occurred and provide some insight into its severity. Another goal of some systems is to provide information about the impact event that may be helpful in diagnosis and treatment, such as a display of the point of impact, direction, and duration of an acceleration overlaid on a picture of a head.
The disadvantages of conventional approaches will be evident to one skilled in the art when presented the disclosure that follows.